Ice Ocean changelog/2008-1
This page archives the '''changelog' for the Ice Ocean for the first half of 2008. The complete changelog can be viewed at Ice Ocean changelog. =2008-06-25= *Add four new furniture items: potbelly stove, tigershark, pirate flag and shark jaws. *Fix the loading bar not appearing in Adventures. *Fix the loot pile image. =2008-06-24= * Add three new furniture items: wall-mounted sailfish, loot pile, and drinking vessels. * Add a cache for duplicated ground tiles in the visible area. Keep an eye out for the ground repeating incorrectly or pieces of the ground showing up in the wrong place. * Shrink in-memory character and object images in Adventures. Please report any visual artifacts or new slowdowns in adventures. * Fix painting with magenta. =2008-06-20= *Fix chat not appearing in Adventures for any login except the first in a browser session. This required changing the way chat was stored and displayed in the main client as well, so please /bug any changes you notice in chat in either client. *Fix swordfight tournaments hanging when a participant disconnected. =2008-06-19= *Fix swordfights and rumbles not starting on pillages and in Atlantis. *Fix parlor game settings not being stored between games. *Fix that Bumblebeard's speech bubble was poking him in the eye in German. *Fix that experience trophies weren't handed out immediately on reaching an experience level. *Fix that the ship's wheel was available in shoppe portraits. *Allow pirates with badges beyond the pirate badge to battle nav from the puzzle board as well. =2008-06-18= *Really add wall maps. *Fix fights not starting automatically in the first adventure. *Fix the third adventure not ending. =2008-06-17 - The Return of Hair Dye= *Disable all but tells and crew chat in the pick adventure screen. *Fix alteration potions not being drinkable. *Fix recolorations on the ship's wheel. *Prevent double-clicking on the cannon in the third adventure from starting the puzzle twice and preventing the completion of the adventure. =2008-06-17= *Add female sleepinghat. *Add dart board and ship's wheel furniture. *Add shoppe portrait backgrounds: Distillery, Iron Monger and Shipwright. *Send pirates created in Adventures to a configuration scene before they're allowed to do anything else. *Include a URL to get to the adventure in invites to players in the regular client. *Allow player gloves in the first rumble in the second adventure. *Display a dialog to players waiting for the leader to finish recruiting. *Fix 'Play Again' button booching and preventing another round in crafting puzzles. *Fix logging into the regular client while being logged into an adventure causing the client to hang. =2008-06-15= *Start handing out a foil in the hideout adventure if a pirate has yet to receive a free sword. *Fix the AI not showing up for puzzles. *Fix player bludgeons not being used in the rumble in the hideout adventure. =2008-06-13= * Allow full screen chat and pirate info views to go over dialogs in adventures. * No longer rate duty puzzles in adventures. * Only give out the portrait and eights in adventure three once. If you've already gotten them, you'll be able to get them one more time. * Fix bug where dismissing while a howto is showing didn't cancel the puzzle. * Fix bug preventing multiple cannons from being loaded on adventures. * Fix the invite button in adventures. * Fix bug causing the flashing status icon to remain forever when eights are given out. =2008-06-12= * Added "puzzle board" to the notice board to show the various puzzles and related challenges that are available. * Prefetch faces and victory and defeat poses for all the participants in a puzzle in an adventure to reduce waits as they're required. * Fixed neverending treasure haul in the third adventure. * Fixed text and images not showing up in adventures in versions of Java not set to German or English. * Fixed sword pattern images in adventures. * Removed all references to "coins" =2008-06-09= * Added paints and enamels for all the recently added clothing colors: rose, mint, lavender, magenta and light green. =2008-06-05= * Add icons for owned houses on the pirate information page. * Award mugs from chests in Atlantis. =2008-06-02= * Two new clothing colors - Light green & Magenta. * Limited edition pet: the Mala-cat - in celebration of opening Malachite to new players this week. * New limited edition portrait background: Phillite's Spring Festival * New trophies for art contest winners. =2008-05-06= * Fix a bug that could cause island overviews from a different ocean to be displayed. * Fix formatting issue for some long lists on pirate pages. =2008-04-23= * Bugfix - Fix carpentry puzzle hanging during Sea Monster/Blockade/Flotilla situations. * Bugfix - Drinking appearance altering potions now works again. * Bugfix - Treasure Haul now properly awards PoE for treasure hauled. * Bugfix - Properly deactivate "Clear Charted" button on charting panel when it's not available. * Bugfix - Fix various checkbox text that was being truncated. * Bugfix - No longer show the rank & title options on the crew panel to those who cannot use them. * Bugfix - Fix chat shortcuts not persisting across logins. * Bugfix - Fix problem where bilge sounds continue after leaving bilge puzzle. * Bugfix - No longer kick players out of the crow's nest & swordfight/rumble when they enter a fight from that location. * Bugfix - Fix problem with java 1.4 users not being able to login. * Bugfix - Fix held trophies not showing up in portraits. * Bugfix - Fix navy pay sometimes not being awarded. =2008-04-21= * Will the behind the scenes goodness never end? Here comes some more... =2008-04-16= * Even more major behind-the-scenes changes that ideally shouldn't be seen. Should fix the various extreme boochage that appeared on 04/15. * Fix bug that caused newly memorized league points to be forgotton on logout. =2008-03-28= * Major behind the scenes changes that ideally you shouldn't see - most likely to affect missions, crafting/labor, and parlor tables =2008-03-21= *Recenter the screen on every right click instead of just once while the pirate is walking. *Fix bug that caused the screen to scroll in the wrong direction when starting to walk from near the edge of the screen. =2008-03-18 - Judgement Day= * Add current vessel-holders to vessel bulletin boards. * Fix pirate/crew/flag pages to have the same background color as the rest of the interface. =2008-03-18= * Fix bug causing certain items to not appear in portraits. * Add an option on the general tab to configure where screenshots are saved. * Fix appearance of comboboxes on file selection dialogs. * Fix a few issues with non-ascii characters (mostly related to German pirate names) * Allow swordfighting and rumble tournaments to be unrated. =2008-03-10 - Beyond Thunderdome= * Adjust Xebecs and Longships to make them easier to repair. * Minorly increase the damage a Xebec can withstand. * Fix some booched Japanese translations, include english versions of a few missing translated graphics. =2008-03-10= *Adjust Xebec scenes to remove items blocking bilge stations (existing Xebecs keep their old scenes) *Fix bug that caused disappearing pets. *Fix booched tournament titles on tournament status view. *Fix missing bit from the edge of the chat interface. *Fix bug causing the chat window to expand horizontally. *Fix bug with chat shortcuts going to the wrong channel while in a puzzle/bnavving. *Updated Japanese translations (some graphics are still missing) *Change the default shortcut for F12 to /print =2008-03-07= * Adjust Xebec recipe. * Adjust Xebec scenes (tone down some bling, fix issue with holds & stairs being non-functional) * Allow bands & gemstone rings to be displayed in portraits. * Fix bug with tournament names on the tournament ahoy panel. * Updated translations. =2008-03-05= * New vessel for manufacture: Xebec. * New colors of cloth for manufacture and use: rose, mint, lavender * New furniture for manufacture: fancy sink * Add chat shortcuts accessed via the function keys. Their value can be customized in the options panel. * Add functionality to save screenshots to the desktop via either the /print command or pressing Control-p. * Use a bnav icon on swabbies when listing their bnav skill. * Upon startup, if the configured client size is larger than the screen's actual size, attempt to drop to a saner resolution. * On the interface to choose facial expressions for portraits, include the eyepatch if you have one. * Give rag tops & bottoms distinct names. * Sort the list of assignable crew titles alphabetically. * Sort color options when painting a scene alphabetically. * Underline the names of hearties in the scene view. * Shorten the delay before recentering the view after moving. * Speed up the pan as the display is recentered. * New tab on yer pirate page with an expanded view of yer booty. * Adjust boxing background to help clarify the bottom row. * Make sea monsters extremely reluctant to spawn right next to player vessels. * Remove defending from boxing. * Fix bug that tied up attempted wagers against someone on the same computer until reboot. * Various internal cleanup and bugfixes =2008-02-05= * Internal logging and tweaks. =2008-02-04= * Add a button, instead of the link, to a user's pirate page if they have no portrait set and the portrait mission is available. * Fix bug booching some Atlantis sites. * More internal cleanup. =2008-02-01= * More internal restructuring of NPPs. Please report any strange behavior. =2008-01-29= * Clean up behavior of island news on island tab instead of having a scroll area embedded in a scroll area. * In boxing, let either mouse button be used. And show a right fist normally, or a left fist if mouse buttons are flipped. * Remove run-time need for JVMPI (specifically, this fixes a bug where the client would instantly close under certain vms, e.g. the "server" vm that gets used on some linux systems that are considered server-class by java) * When sinking in Atlantis, there's now a chance of having a starfish cling to you. * New potion available for manufacture at apothecaries to remove said starfish. * Show a message explaining to players why they don't qualify for a brigand king trinket if they don't. * New background for boxing. * If a user has the portrait mission available, show a link on their own pirate page to direct them there. * Remove clothing purchase prerequisite from the portrait mission. * Don't cache gallery data for as long; sometimes it would take several minutes for new portraits to show up in a player's gallery. * Fix bug causing periodic lag spikes on ice. * Fix bug that missed the first-time-greeter dialog when toggled to duty by joining a greeter pillage. * Fix bug that kept pvp records from being kept when they involved crewless ships. * Fix bug with scuttling brigand kings multiple times. * Various internal cleanup; in particular, NPPs have changed a bit under the hood, but should behave the same. Please report any broken NPP behavior. =2008-01-25= * Fix installer issues. To try the new installer, you'll need to uninstall then reinstall your copy of ice. =2008-01-15= * Re-enable unrated, unwagered matches between multiple clients on the same computer. * Update formatting of headers on various tabs under the sunshine panel. * Break labor report out to its own tab because of space issues. * Add missing translation for treasure haul portrait item. * Disable manufacture of firs and wreaths. * Minor adjustment to the blackjack's pattern. * Allow people to plank players from their homes while in a puzzle. * Fix an issue that could cause the sailing puzzle to get stuck between board changes. Please file bugs if you still see this happening. =2008-01-07= * Remove home island from ye tab to save space * New clothing for manufacture: chainmail * Minor tweaks to the mission page layout * Adjust color of santa hats to better match other attire * Disallow people on the same computer from challenging each other or joining parlor tables with each other * Adjust seeding in double-elimination tournaments to avoid repeat matches until as late as possible * New portrait item based on treasure haul experience * New portrait item to display trophies won by the player * Option on rumble to play "boxing" with only one launcher * Overhaul and rework aspects of the pirate info page * Disallow wrapping of snow furniture * Don't jump back to the start of the palace shoppe after purchasing something * Fix bug where players would sometimes get the brigand king swordfight background at parlor tables * Add buttons to the palace tab to conveniently access the shoppe and portrait room * Sort various lists of color options alphabetically * Remove pirates from the list signed up to fight skeletons/zombies when they disconnect * Reduce the amount of work needed before a bout of carpentry counts towards ratings * Various internal cleanup Category:History